


Шепот сердца

by Kyooka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Gen, High School, Light Angst, Mini, No Romance, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Ratings: PG, Run, Slice of Life, find yourself
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: Кто-то бежит от проблем, кто-то бежит им на встречу. Тацуя бежит просто потому, что ему нравится бег
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 5





	Шепот сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Aurumtrio

Море шепчет нежно. 

Оно вздыхает, волнуется, шелестит прибрежной галькой, баюкая на своих волнах обрывки гнилых водорослей и пустые раковины... такое близкое, что, кажется, стоит протянуть руку - и оно окажется в ладони.

Тацуя с трудом просыпается и отрывает голову от подушки — кости скрипят, пересыпанные морским песком, — он все еще не проснулся до конца. Темнота в комнате тихая, спокойная, и дышит размеренно. За окном плещется летняя ночь — до рассвета еще очень далеко. Оперевшись на подоконник, Тацуя смотрит на черно-синий горизонт, подсвеченный кое-где одинокими фонарями, и пытается услышать море. Оно совсем близко, не больше десяти минут по петляющей вниз с пригорка трассе. Тренировочный лагерь Йосен расположен недалеко от маленького рыбацкого городка, в пади меж двух невысоких сопок — большой спортзал и около десятка небольших деревянных домиков, перевитых дорожками из белого мелкого камня. Он переливается на солнце слюдяными гранями. Тацуя видел, как дети собирали его в небольшие баночки и перевязывали лентами. Они называли это звездным песком, который хранит воспоминания и исполняет желания. Как-то он тоже зачерпнул ладонями дорожную присыпку, чтобы рассмотреть поближе — прозрачные мелкие камешки, похожие на стекло, осколки ракушек, белые песчинки. Он словно держал в руках останки чего-то старого, давно превратившегося в прах, и этот прах горел на солнце так ярко, что слепил глаза.

До моря из лагеря ведет утоптанная дорога, быстро сменяющаяся старым асфальтом — остров маленький, до аэропорта ехать долго, автобусы ходят раз в два часа, а местных жителей всего ничего, меньше тысячи, и все рыбаки. Тацуя часто останавливается поболтать с ними. Сам он возвращается с ранней пробежки, а рыбаки — с утреннего лова. Как-то старик с лодки под названием "Тысяча раковин" показывает ему короб с еще живой рыбой. Она лежит среди кусков льда, жадно раскрывая рот. Ее круглые блестящие глаза неподвижно смотрят на Тацую, так что он непроизвольно протягивает руку и гладит рыбу вдоль темной полосы на боку. Гладкая чешуя холодит пальцы, а рыба нервно выгибается и бьет хвостом. После этого на его пальцах остается свежий, вкусный запах, а ночью он впервые после возвращения из Калифорнии слышит море.

Оно шумит вокруг, пока Тацуя спит — ровно, накатывая с каждым разом все ближе, так что кажется, будто простыни промокают, напитываясь водой и солью. Живущий с ним Ацуши ничего не замечает — он спит крепко и на рассказ только пожимает плечами. Подумаешь, море, подумаешь, рыба — они же в Японии, тут море повсюду, море вокруг. Утром все простыни пересыпаны мелким песком, он хрустит на татами и впивается в голые подошвы ног. Ацуши это не нравится, он ворчит, просит закрывать на ночь окно и хмуро тащит свою постель на веранду — вытряхивать. Второгодка Шизуки только головой качает и говорит, что это бесполезно — море слишком близко, поэтому песок везде. Шизуки, как и Лю, живет вместе с ними в одном домике. Коренастый, нервный, с темными неподвижными глазами, его взяли в основу в этом году за длинные точные пасы и ловкость. На площадке казалось, что он не бежит, а стелется, появляясь неожиданно рядом, как из-под земли. Шизуки сам из семьи рыбаков, но он с побережья и так же, как Тацуя, никогда не бывал на маленьких островах.

Море не дает Тацуе спать. Он постоянно просыпается от его шума и видит, как бликует на потолке лунная дорожка. Это все похоже на обрывки сна, потому что стоит окончательно проснуться или просто сесть на кровати, как все проходит — шум моря, запах водорослей, блики на воде. Только песок колет спину, снова набившийся в складки простыней. 

Тацуя спит все меньше и поднимается все раньше — он провожает уходящих на лов моряков, а потом бежит вдоль берега, по верхушке стены набережной — белый от солнца и времени бетон стелется под подошвы кроссовок. С одной стороны просыпается в синей дымке городок, с другой — простирается море. Вытянешь руку - и кажется, что под твою раскрытую ладонь стелется его прохладная, горбящаяся гладь. Тацуя бежит вперед ровно, сохраняя темп. Каждое движение размеренное, четкое — он считает дыхание, контролируя замахи локтями. Он бежит, пока в ушах не появляется свист, а воздух не становится горячим и липким. Остров небольшой, чтобы обежать поселение вокруг нужно всего три часа. Его ноги едва двигаются, каменеют, становясь тяжелыми. Он бежит, сосредоточившись на движении — вперед, и сердце стучит где-то в горле, а потом в висках, до тех пор, пока его стук не заглушает все. Он похож на шум моря, а рот полон тягучей слюны. У нее вкус соли и песка. 

Возвращается в лагерь Тацуя пешком, обернув вокруг головы футболку. В придорожном автомате уже закончилась вся вода — он бегает всего третий день, но из напитков уже осталась только газировка. Тацуя покупает со вкусом жареных водорослей и еще одну — с осьминогом. Соленая шипучка тает на языке пенными барашками. 

В тренировочном лагере они на две недели, и первая уже практически закончилась — шестнадцать часов до полуночи не в счет. Тренер бы с удовольствием заставила их заниматься все каникулы, но ученический совет неумолим — в команде много третьегодок, с осеннего семестра начинаются курсы подготовки к экзаменам и поступлению. Никаких послаблений в учебе участникам спортивных клубов, даже если их оценки прекрасны. Престиж школы важней ее спортивных достижений. Тацуя слышал от старших, что за последние пять лет ни один выпускник не завалил вступительные, а ведь писать в анкете университет не из императорской семерки в их школе считалось чем-то вроде унижения. Йосен, как обычно, не участвует в отборочных, а это значит, что Зимние игры — последние. О том, что будет после Рождества, Тацуя старается не думать — это означает не вспоминать постоянные разговоры с родителями, споры, напоминание учителей о неподанной анкете, тяжелое взвешивание за и против. Он остановился для того, чтобы сделать выбор, и пока не хочет торопиться с ним. 

— Муро-чин, ты опять бегал? — на лице Ацуши недоумение пополам с раздражением. Он развешивает по перилам домика простынь, похлопывая по ней своими большими ладонями. — Саки-чин же говорила, чтобы ты не делал так больше.

— Брось, Ацуши, это же просто бег. Очень бодрит, — Тацуя подмигивает. — Сам не хочешь попробовать?

— Не-а. 

— Я не устаю, это даже приятно. 

— Как знаешь, но я тебя больше не буду таскать, — с поджатыми губами Ацуши становится похожим на старика-рыбака. Рот собирается складочками, губы кривятся, а от носа — две глубокие борозды к подбородку. Тацуя берется за край простыни и резко тянет ее, встряхивая снизу вверх. Мелкая песочная крупа подлетает в воздух, блестя в ярких лучах утреннего солнца.

— Я просто был голодным, — Тацуя снимает футболку с головы, вытирая лицо и шею. — Ты голодным вообще двигаться отказываешься.

— Я при этом не зеленею, а ты был похож на водоросли.

— Ацуши, я сейчас подумаю, что ты за меня переживаешь, — Тацуя не может сдержать улыбки, смотря, как тот постоянно сдувает со лба длинные пряди. Волосы Ацуши отросли за год еще сильней и теперь покрывают плечи, но подстригать их или завязывать он отказывается наотрез. Так и ходит. Смотря на его высокую, чуть сгорбленную фигуру, Тацуя не может отделаться от чувства вины. Ацуши ничего не говорит и не спрашивает о том, что он собирается делать после школы, но и без этого было понятно, что ни один из рассматриваемых вариантов его не устроит. Тацуя бы совершенно не удивился, узнав, что Ацуши считает, будто он останется рядом с ним. Это тоже веселит Тацую — большой эгоист, он даже не представляет, насколько тяжело ему отказывать. 

— Конечно, я за тебя переживаю, глупый Муро-чин! — Ацуши рассержено дергает простынь на себе, сгребает ее в один большой ком и прижимает к себе. — Уходишь ночью, ничего не говоришь, бегаешь, и бегаешь, и опять бегаешь. В тебе что, пружина? Ее нужно заводить, чтобы ты был нормальным?

— Ацуши... — на Тацую смотрят яркие злые глаза. Он не знает, что отвечать, потому что впервые чувствует чужое беспокойство настолько подавляюще. Это не беспокойство родителей или учителей, не неловкое волнение Тайги. Ацуши как-то умеет чувствовать, что с ним не все в порядке, даже если сам Тацуя этого не замечает. 

— Прекращай,Муро-чин. Если я завтра проснусь и увижу, что ты опять бегаешь, то я тебя побью. 

— Тогда мне придется побить тебя в ответ, — Тацуя надевает футболку и улыбается. 

Море шумит совсем близко — у него в голове.

Всю утреннюю тренировку Тацую качает на волнах — шаг в сторону трехсекундной зоны, быстрое отступление к краю. Лето слишком коротко, чтобы им наслаждаться, до Зимнего кубка совсем мало времени, а им нужно сыграться новым составом. Без третьекурсников команда кажется ему дефиле инвалидов. Без Окамуры и Кёнске они даже не без ног или рук. У Тацуи острое чувство полного паралича — словно он едет в инвалидном кресле. Пасы Шизуки резковаты, они ныряют под руку, совсем как он сам. Мяч бьется в ладони, отскакивая. Тренер запретила Шизуки сбавлять силу паса и сказала — привыкайте. Возражений не поступило — против синая у них катастрофически мало аргументов. Единственный, кому все нипочем — Ацуши. Он ловит неудобные пасы едва ли не одной рукой. Морщится, бухтит и требует двигаться быстрей. Куда уж быстрей, думает Тацуя, непроизвольно отшатываясь в сторону: Ацуши в атаке - зрелище внушительное. Как бронированный синкансен, разогнавшийся до такой скорости, что запросто снесет собой пару бетонных стен. Он одобрительно мычит что-то, получая очередной мяч, и с силой заколачивает его в кольцо так, что щит жалобно скрипит. Тацуя слышит в скрипе чаячьи крики и запрашивает тайм-аут — отдавать четверть только потому, что Ацуши неожиданно хорошо сработался с Шизуки, у него нет никакого желания.

Матч они все-таки проигрывают — распасовщик-первогодка не так плох, но нащупать ритм получилось только к концу последней четверти, а без Окамуры их защита слишком хлипкая. Накаи, которого со скамейки перевели в основу, ниже почти на десять сантиметров и тоньше в два раза. Он хорош в подборах, но пробивной мощи у него почти нет. По силовой шкале максимум семерка из десятки. Это даже Тацуя понимает. Он машет рукой тренеру, давая понять, что не пойдет на перерыв. Мяч постоянно выскальзывает из ладоней — Масаки-сан решила, что лучше спартанских тренировок будет только спартанское снаряжение, поэтому в часть мячей насыпан песок. Они не используют их для игры, только для отработки пасов и бросков. Забросить такой мяч в корзину у Тацуи получилось только позавчера. Он поднимает мяч, взвешивая его в ладони — вес оттягивает к полу, отдаваясь болью в перенапряженных мышцах. После второго десятка бросков возникает четкое чувство, что он швыряет камни. Мячи стучат об пол с оглушительным грохотом, монотонно — Тацуя не думает о своих действиях. Все так же, как во время бега — взять мяч, встать в стойку, сделать бросок, взять мяч, встать в стойку... Сердце стучит в ушах в унисон ударам о пол.

Вчера он разговаривал с Тайгой — тот сказал, что возвращается в Штаты. Никакого третьего года и выпуска, никаких последних игр. Старшую школу он будет заканчивать в Америке, потом там же пойдет в колледж. По его голосу Тацуя так и не понял — зол он или расстроен, или и то и другое. А вот на вопрос, где будет он сам, ответить не смог. Отговорился началом тренировки и повесил трубку.

Штаты или Япония? В Эл-Эй живет Алекс, туда возвращается Тайга, где-то там остался Шу, который как устроился на подработку, стал отвечать все реже... Тацуя любит Калифорнию, ее яркое солнце и беззаботное море. Такое же голубое, как вода в бассейнах отелей. Оно нежное и мягкое — теплый прибой лижет пальцы, утягивая за собой в мелкий мягкий песок.

Тацуя закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь, и прижимает ко лбу мяч перед броском — море шумит в его голове, волнуя неясными мыслями. Они сталкиваются, рождая подводные буруны и сомнения. Тацуя делает бросок и промахивается мимо кольца — мяч с грохотом отскакивает в сторону, влетая в стенку. 

Он ждет, пока мяч подкатится обратно — тяжело переваливаясь с бока на бок, — и с силой пинает его под оранжевый бок.

Тацуя злится на самого себя — ответы на все его вопросы лежат на самой поверхности, они очевидны, но почему-то он никак не может их озвучить. 

На вечерней тренировке он понимает, что Ацуши прав. После обеда легкость уходит из тела — словно вместо скумбрии с рисом он наглотался камней. Проход не удается, и вместо того, чтобы сделать разворот, Тацуя на полной скорости влетает в Шизуки. На секунду мир меркнет, рассыпаясь в ярких искрах, а когда Тацуя приходит в себя, над головой качаются, расплываясь большими желтыми шарами потолочные прожекторы. На одном, прикрученном к серединной балке, сетка погнута и видно выкрошенное стекло — прилетело мячом, но заменить не успели. Тацуя смотрит на окружившие его темные тени, через которые проступают очертания игроков, и закрывает глаза. У него гудит голова. Его тянут сначала за ворот футболки, потом за руку, поднимая. Тацуя узнает Ацуши — только у него такие большие и сильные руки. Под щекой морщится влажная тонкая футболка, нос щекочут длинные волосы.

— Отнеси этого идиота в комнату и привяжи к кровати, — на секунду приоткрыв глаза, Тацуя тут же об этом жалеет — Масаки-сан похожа на покусанного шершнями они, синай в ее руке вполне потянет на канабо. В плечо больно впивается палец. — Слушай меня внимательно — если я увижу тебя завтра на пробежке, то к закату ты уже будешь в школьном общежитии прилежно делать летнее задание, понял? — она сердито хмурится и кивает Ацуши. — А ты проследи за ним.

Ацуши кивает и поднимается на ноги вместе с Тацуей — на его широкой спине лежать так же удобно, как на лавке. Тацуя расслабленно свешивает руки через его плечи и молчит до тех пор, пока они не выходят из зала. Он слышит как за их спинами Масаки-сан кричит что-то, улавливая обрывки фраз. Он разбирает "бездельники", "десять кругов", "в море" и "пять утра". Тацуя думает, что пять утра — слишком поздно, нужно просыпаться в три, потому что тогда уходят первые лодки, а сам клев начинается в четыре. К пяти часть рыбаков уже вернется обратно...

— Ацуши.

Тацуи неловко. Он шевелится, пытаясь сменить позу — у него ноги затекли и ноет от подвешенного положения поясница. Ацуши несет его медленно, шаркает ногами, загребая пыль пополам с песком, и сопит. Его недовольство ощущается материально, пробирается внутрь, щекочет в животе неприятным комком. Тацуя подтягивается выше, обхватывая Ацуши за шею, но тот молчит. Он опять чувствует себя виноватым — из-за молчания Ацуши, утреннего разговора и собственного неумения объясняться. Он пытается, говорит прямо, но каждый раз получается немного не так и не о том. Что с Тайгой, что с родителями, что с Ацуши. Неудивительно, что он злится.

— Прости, что снова приходится нести меня.

— Это уже третий раз, — Ацуши резко останавливается, вздыхает и движется дальше. — Почему ты никогда никого не слушаешь? Ты уже на ногах не стоишь.

— Я все понял, — улыбается Тацуя, — Понял. Завтра не буду бегать.

— Только завтра?

— И послезавтра, — уверяет Тацуя. Внутри неприятным холодом расползается чувство самообмана.

— Не ври мне, Муро-чин! Для чего тебе это? 

И, правда, для чего? Тацуя запрокидывает голову, смотря в ночное небо — оно низкое, черно-бархатное, звезды на нем кажутся рассыпанной светящейся крошкой. Кролики на луне месят рисовое тесто, они просыпали часть муки, пока несли ее к ступке. Из него тоже по крупице каждый день высыпается что-то — переживания, мысли, важные и не очень дела. Он не может спать не потому, что впереди тяжелая осень и последняя школьная зима, не из-за игр. Бег не причина, а следствие — он бежит вперед не потому, что хочет стать сильней, не потому, что это повысит выносливость, а потому что так он чувствует себя живым. Стучащее в висках сердце, соленый вкус на языке, превращающиеся в кисель мышцы — каждое новое движение, шаг вперед, как доказательство того, что он действительно двигается. Не придумав, как ответить лучше, Тацуя говорит честно:

— Меня это успокаивает.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — от Ацуши веет теплом и солью. — Сначала ты носишься со своим баскетболом и постоянно говоришь про тренировки, что хочешь стать сильнее, а сейчас бегаешь и бегаешь просто так? 

— Получается, так. 

— Муро-чин, ты что, маньяк?

Тацуи смешно — он прячет лицо в плече Ацуши, давясь хохотом. Вот от кого-кого, а от него он никак не ожидал подобных выводов. А ведь Ацуши прав — Тацуя и правда подсел на бег, он даже читал о подобном. С увеличивающейся нагрузкой тело начинает требовать все большего и большего, удлиняется время и расстояние, увеличивается частота сердцебиения. Тацуя просто не умеет останавливаться. Никогда не умел и не собирается учиться. Ему нравится движение вперед, даже если оно похоже на паническое бегство. Его тело требует свою порцию положительных гормонов, скрипит костями, стонет всеми мышцами. Ему нужен бег для того, чтобы хотя бы на три часа забыть о нерешенных вопросах. Тацуя не считает себя сложным подростком — он не капризен, в меру послушен, примерно знает, чего хочет от жизни, и совершенно точно уверен, рядом с какими людьми хочет быть. Звучит неплохо — Тацуя даже почти верит в это. Он сминает ладонями ткань футболки, собирая ее с плеч Ацуши, и упирается лбом в твердое плечо. Солоно, мокро, горячо — и на сердце, и в глазах, и на лице. Тацуя вздыхает и думает о море — ему интересно, как живет что-то такое же старое и сильное. Он вспоминает глубокие складки морщин в уголках глаз старика, учившего его вскрывать морских ежей, обветренные лица местных моряков и стайки ребятишек, прыгающих с пирса в море, и думает, что для него такая размеренность чересчур огромна. Его душа слишком испорчена, чтобы все это вместить. 

Ацуши поводит плечами.

— Муро-чин, ты мне ворот растянешь.

Ацуши похож на море — сильное и спокойное. Мерно перекатываются под кожей волны мышц в ожидании шторма. Тацуя отрывает лицо от его плеча и прижимается сильней, ероша тому волосы.

— Да, Ацуши, ты прав — я тот еще маньяк. Ты тоже, кстати. 

— Эээ? С чего бы это?

— Я охочусь за острыми ощущениями, а ты — за сладостями. Бедные несчастные маленькие карамельки. Они не были готовы к нападению большого прожорливого монстра.

— Совсем не смешно.

— Конечно, ведь после расправы над карамельками ты принялся за чипсы, — дразнить Ацуши сплошное удовольствие. Тацуя еще в первый месяц знакомства сумел найти ту грань, до которой можно подначивать друга, чтобы он не вышел из себя окончательно. Один раз все-таки не получилось остановиться — его хорошо поваляли по матам, вбивая в пыль. Сочный запах старой кожи въелся в легкие, пока Тацуя лежал лицом в мат, переживая один из самых страшных и удивительных моментов своей жизни. Когда злость Ацуши спала - он испугался за него. Кёнске и Масаки-сан чуть не поседели в тот раз, а ему с Ацуши по полной программе влетело за сорванную тренировку, но Тацуя запомнил навсегда выражение лица Ацуши и насколько ему не нравится, когда трогают его волосы. Шея под руками Тацуи вся напряженная, словно застывшая. Невозможно удержаться от того, чтобы не сгрести в кулак пук волос, убирая его в сторону. Лицо щекочут мягкие длинные пряди, путаются под пальцами. 

— Перестань, Муро-чин.

Тацуя зачесывает пряди за уши и, не удержавшись, наклоняется вперед.

— Но я же маньяк? У меня зависимость, ты сам сказал. Как я же могу перестать? — в голове снова шумит. Тацуя знает этот звук — шелест мелкой гальки, которую волны катают по берегу туда-сюда. Дробный, нагнетающий, он постепенно заполняет собой все, словно Тацуя слишком долго простоял на морском берегу, и волнам наконец-то надоело биться об его ноги — они выгнули свои лоснящиеся синие спины и накрыли его с головой, утаскивая за собой в пучину. Морская вода соленая, кожа Ацуши тоже. Ушная раковина гладкая, нежная и пустая — в ней никто не живет... Тацую сбрасывают со спины. Земля качается под ногами и кажется слишком твердой, неудобной. Ацуши красный и злой — это видно даже в темноте, а они стоят почти под фонарем. Он закрывает ладонью ухо и смотрит сверху — глаза под полуприкрытыми веками спрятаны в тени. Тацуя сглатывает — заигрался, увлекся и зашел слишком далеко. Ему даже говорить вслух этого не нужно — и так понятно. Он ждет, когда последует кара, но Ацуши только сердито выдыхает "дурак", хватает его за запястье и тащит за собой в домик. 

В их комнате темно и влажно. Из открытого окна тянет ночной прохладой и солью. Тацуя слушает шум ветра и шелест прибоя, доносящийся от обрыва. Он послушно идет в душ, послушно съедает холодный рис. Тот приправлен сухими водорослями и жареным кунжутом. Его семечки хрустят на зубах, словно песок и мелкие ракушки.

— Пойдем завтра купаться, Ацуши? 

— Не хочу.

— Пойдем! Я знаю место, где можно прыгать в море прямо с причала. Там глубоко и чисто.

— Не, не хочу.

Ацуши смотрит в пустую миску с ожиданием волшебства — как будто съеденный рис появится снова. Он вздыхает, облизывает с края остатки соуса и приправы. Тацуя отдает ему часть своей рыбы, не дожидаясь вопроса.

— Там недалеко лавка одного старика, который держит магазин морепродуктов, — как бы невзначай говорит Тацуя. — По утрам он разделывает свежую рыбу и морских ежей.

— Ежи вкусные.

Рыба исчезает с тарелки так быстро, что Тацуя даже сомневается — а была ли она? 

— Ага! — он улыбается и забирает у Ацуши пустые тарелки, относит их на кухню и заливает водой. — А свежими они еще вкусней.

Взгляд Ацуши лучится подозрением. Он поджимает губы и прикидывает — угощение или сон? Тацуя его не торопит. Он просто достает из холодильника купленную еще утром шипучку и медленно ее открывает. Газ выходит из банки с тихим шипением, пузырьки на языке соленые. Словно морская вода.

— Эй, а что это? 

— Где? — Тацуя улыбается и делает глоток побольше, ополовинивая банку.

— Муро-чин, ты специально дразнишься, — сопящий и недовольный Ацуши ужасно мил. Зрелище настолько невыносимо, что у Тацуи начинает щекотать внутри живота только что выпитая газировка.

— Совсем нет. Я просто совершенно бесчестно заманиваю тебя купаться.

— Саки-чин взбесится.

— И это тоже.

Ацуши провожает взглядом летящую в ведро пустую банку и наконец-то решает.

— Хорошо. Только не бегай больше.

Тацуя потерянно смотрит, как Ацуши убирает стол и подушки, собирает раскиданные полотенца в одну кучу, как встает совсем близко, открывая холодильник, и залазит в его нутро по самые плечи. Выгоревшие волосы метут по плечам, у них посеченные и лохматые кончики — Ацуши все-таки надо подстричься, так ходить совсем не дело. Ацуши достает из холодильника клубничное молоко и присасывается к пачке, довольно жмурясь. Словно кот. Когда Тацуя протягивает руку, чтобы погладить его по голове, он только фыркает и немного наклоняется ближе. Ну, точно, большой пушистый кот.

— Я не буду.

Слова отдаются в голове морским шумом. 

Ацуши сдвигает их кровати и грозно объявляет, что спать они теперь будут только так, чтобы он успел проснуться, если вдруг Тацуя надумает улизнуть утром на свою дурацкую пробежку. Он говорит это очень серьезно, а Тацуя давится воздухом, чтобы не смеяться. Кому, как не ему, знать, что если Ацуши заснул, то в комнате можно устраивать фестиваль Мияко Одори с полным залом гостей — все равно не проснется.

На свежих гладких простынях ему не уснуть — он вертится, пока не запутывается в собственной футболке, стягивает ее через голову и никак не может отдышаться — воздух комнаты кажется ему затхлым, душным и влажным. Ацуши наотрез отказался открывать окно. Его раздражает песок, крики чаек и шум волн. Его совсем не волнует жара позднего лета, наоборот — Ацуши любит жару. На самом деле любит он мороженое, все остальное только повод. Тацуя не может придумать, какой повод нужен ему.

Чтобы собраться с духом, позвонить Тайге и ответить, что он не хочет возвращаться в Америку. Теплые воды Калифорнийского залива хранят слишком много плохих воспоминаний. Весь берег Лос-Анджелеса усеян разбитыми мечтами, словно осколками раковин. От них ноги наливаются тяжестью, застывают. Словно бетонные волнорезы. Тацуе кажется, что он стоит на месте — старый и забытый бетонный столб. Медленно вымывают волны крупицы песка и извести из тела, порастает ракушками и водорослями пористая плоть.

Все мысли, от которых он бежал целую неделю, настигают его, сминая, словно шторм — рыбацкую лодку. 

За домом шумит море — закрытое окно для него не помеха.

Тацуя слушает его мерный гул, пока смотрит в потолок — тени катаются по нему, словно волны, то гуще, то светлее, сталкиваются возле потемневших от времени балок, идя завихрениями. Блики уличного фонаря на стекле похожи на морскую пену. Чтобы увидеть буруны, достаточно просто присмотреться и включить воображение. Собственное Тацуя бы предпочел выкрутить в положение "off". Он точно уверен, что где-то на нем должна быть подобная кнопка — чтобы от блаженного забвения отделял всего один щелчок. Простое решение всех проблем — бессонницы и выбора. Замучили желания? Нажми на "off". Мысли мешают спать? На затылке, чуть левей, есть тумблер, поворот которого превратит вас в растение. Маленькое предупреждение — перед использованием ознакомьтесь с инструкцией. Из своей Тацуя сложил бумажный кораблик.

А может быть, он просто из бракованной партии, и у него нет кнопки.

Тацуя уже ни в чем не уверен — усталость берет свое, он наконец-то хочет спать. Мысли текут вяло. В бок тепло утыкается чужой локоть — Ацуши вертится во сне, беспокойно сопит. Тацуя приподнимается на локте и убирает с лица Ацуши спутанные волосы, заправляет их за ухо. Лунный свет подкрашивает гладкие щеки Ацуши бледно-синим, и Тацуя не выдерживает — наклоняется, прижимаясь лбом к плечу, там, где из-под футболки выглядывают ключицы. Он все-таки растянул Ацуши ворот.

— Дурочин, — на голову тяжело опускается ладонь, лохматит волосы, прижимает ближе, — тебе не обязательно плакать. Просто спи.

Морская вода вскипает пеной, забивает горло песком. Тацуя давится солью и никак не может успокоиться. Ему придется сделать выбор, хочется этого или нет. Как быстро не убегай от шторма, он все равно настигнет в самый неподходящий момент.

Ацуши тяжело вздыхает, переворачивается на бок и придавливает к кровати всем своим весом. Тацую он, видимо, воспринимается чем-то вроде большой плюшевой игрушки. 

— Я не хочу возвращаться в Эл-Эй.

Слова сыплются вперемешку с мыслями, пропитанные солью и слезами. У них вкус шипучки из автомата.

Размокший кораблик превратился в склизкий ком, он не сможет покорить зарю и доплыть до края света.

— Ну и не возвращайся. Чего реветь-то?

С решениями у Ацуши просто. Не нравится — не делай. Жаль, что Тацуя так не умеет. У него осталась всего неделя. Он примет решение, обязательно. Пока у него есть те, с кем можно переждать надвигающийся шторм.

Шум волн постепенно затихает, сменяясь чужим дыханием. Глухо рокочет сердце под ладонью, шепчет о важном и неизменном.

Как ветер, как облака, как море.

Тацуя вздыхает и слушает шепот.

Море в его комнате сладко спит.


End file.
